deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
People Like Us
}| }| }} |image= |location=Fortune Park |start= 3:00 PM Day 1 |end= 8:30 AM Day 2 |survivors=None |psychopath=Chuck Greene }} People Like Us is a mission in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Overview In Fortune Park, Frank finds a Slicecycle and examines it. Chuck appears, carrying a doll on the back, and tells Frank to get away from his bike. Frank apologizes, and Chuck also apologizes, saying he thought Frank was one of those Crazies. Chuck then talks to Frank about how many people are turning on each other rather than coming together during an outbreak and that he has a "daughter" to protect. Frank then offers to take Chuck and "Katey" to the Safe House, which Chuck declines because he needs to find "Katey" Zombrex every 24 hours. Frank attempts to change Chuck's mind and grabs the doll's leg to stop him from leaving, which enrages Chuck, leading him to believe that Frank is one of those "Nutbars" and attacks Frank with his Slicecycle. After Frank defeats him, Chuck crashes his bike and is thrown to the floor. He crawls to the head of the doll and comforts it, saying "Katey, you're ok. You're safe now. That's all that matters... that's all that matters. I can't imagine what I would do if anything ever happened to you." As Frank walks away, he notices and picks up the key to Chuck's trailer. He turns around and looks at where Chuck was laying to find he has vanished. Frank then remarks, "Ok, this place is nuts." Psychopaths *Chuck Greene Strategy *Chuck is easy to defeat if the player climbs up the scaffolding between Fortune City Hotel and Moe's Maginations. Chuck will approach and stop in the same place each time and players can then shoot him with firearms. After taking some hits, he will turn and leave, only to come back later. While this tactic is tedious, as Chuck drives off after several shots, this is the easiest as you only have to worry about Chuck throwing molotovs. Shooting Chuck before he throws cancels this, and causes him to flee. *Another tactic is to use the SUV. Chuck will be unable to harm the player and ramming into Chuck while at speed can take a huge chunk of his health. *Attacking Chuck when he stops to drink whiskey makes him drop the bottle and can be used by Frank. Rewards Prestige Points Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 20,000 PP Combo Cards Molotov Combo Bikes After completing this mission, Frank can use Chuck's trailer to create Combo Bikes. Photography During the fight, Chuck will stop to drink Whiskey which you can take a picture of for a Special bonus. If Chuck vomits you can also get an Outtake bonus. As Chuck is on a sliceycle, you can also get a good opportunity for Brutality points when he kills zombies. Trivia *Katey's bag and mock PSP can be found in the Green Room of the Fortune City Arena covered in blood, hinting that she was killed there. **This is supported by Chuck's alcoholism, unkempt appearance and use of a doll. *This mission replaces Dead Rising 2's Meet the Contestants. *Frank's quote after the cutscene is a referance to the feeling of Deja Vu, where one believes they've seen someone or done something similar, but have not. It's also a nod to the two of them meeting and working together in Dead Rising 2: Case West. *While the Combo Bay has Chuck's picture instead of Leon's, the Dirtbike inside is unchanged. *The graffiti on the trailer is hinted to be by an alternate version of Leon Bell, given his rivalry with Chuck and use of "chump". Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions Category:Psychopath Battles